


Things Found in Bianca Del Rio's Suitcase

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bianca is obsessively prepared, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Various photos have shown us organized cases labeled with their contents in Bianca's dressing room.  What else might there be, and what's the backstory behind each item?





	Things Found in Bianca Del Rio's Suitcase

**1\. E6000 and extra rhinestones**

Bianca usually isn't rough enough on her drag to lose stones (no aerial acrobatics, writhing in stage, crowd-surfing, or burlesque), but it never hurts to have them just in case.  There's been too many times to count that she's come to the rescue of other queens in the dressing room, so many that Jamie jokingly suggested she start charging a usage fee.

**2\. Mints**

Three words: wine and coffee

**3\. Black nail polish**

This one is self-explanatory.  Bianca's signature black nails aren't put on at the salon, and more often than not photos never show the chipped and uneven edges where Roy has picked or bitten at them.  

**4\. One pair of nude pumps, size 12**

There's nothing like a nude pump, because it goes with everything.  Also, it's extremely difficult to find heels in a women's size 12 on short notice (learned that one time Delta lost her luggage and it was WalMart couture for the night).

**5\. One sequined mini dress (sleeveless, cowl-neck, black)**

People have given her various amounts of grief over the years for the same silhouette and style.  But when you find a good thing that really works, why change it?  Like the nude pumps, the classic little black dress is suitable for any drag occasion and she can step into it without worrying about broken zippers.  And cowl necks are perfectly versatile - in a pinch, it turns into a boatneck, off-the shoulder, or one-shouldered look.


End file.
